hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter × Hunter Miracle Battle Carddass
Hunter × Hunter Miracle Battle is a series of cards from Bandai's card vending machines and also, a generic term given to the cards sold by these machines. The name Carddass comes from AMeDAS (''A''utomated ''Me''teorological ''D''ata ''A''cquisition ''S''ystem), a system in Japan used for gathering weather data. The aim behind this naming is to make Carddass an information source for children. Carddass is a registered trademark of Bandai. Card Lists Strengthening N XDal01.jpg|Dalzollene 01 XDal02.jpg|Dalzollene 02 Operation N XSquala01.jpg|Squala 01 XSquala02.jpeg|Squala 02 Milluki card 1.jpg|Milluki 01 Milluki card 2.jpg|Milluki 02 Baise01.jpg|Baise 01 Baise02.jpg|Baise 02 XZushi01.jpg|Zushi 01 XZushi02.jpg|Zushi 02 Change N *No cards as of yet in this category. Release N XMontreux01.jpg|Montreux 01 XMontreux02.jpg|Montreux 02 XMelody01.jpg|Melody 01 XMelody02.jpg|Melody 02 Nature N *No cards as of yet in this category. Realization N xKess01.jpg|Kess 01 xKess02.jpg|Kess 02 Non-Attribute N XZenji01.jpg|Zenji 01 XZenji02.jpg|Zenji 02 XBountyHunter01.jpg|Bounty Hunter 01 XBountyHunter02.jpg|Bounty Hunter 02 XEeta01.jpeg|Eeta 01 XEeta01.jpeg|Eeta 02 XBattera01.jpg|Battera 01 XBattera01.jpg|Battera 02 XGeretta01.jpg|Geretta 01 XGeretta02.jpg|Geretta 02 XCaptain01.jpg|Captain 01 XCaptain02.jpg|Captain 02 XAuctioneer01.jpg|Auctioneer 01 XAuctioneer02.jpg|Auctioneer 02 XYoungFemaleKiriko.jpg|Female Kiriko 01 XYoungFemaleKiriko01.jpg|Female Kiriko 02 XAdultKiriko101.jpg|Kiriko 01 XAdultKiriko102.jpg|Kiriko 02 XPuhat01.jpeg|Puhat 01 XPuhat02.jpeg|Puhat 02 XHaruna01.jpg|Haruna 01 XHaruna02.jpg|Haruna 02 XUmori01.jpg|Umori 01 XUmori02.jpg|Umori 02 XTodo01.jpg|Todo 01 XTodo02.jpg|Todo 02 XElena01.jpg|Elena 01 XElena02.jpg|Elena 02 XSommy01.jpg|Sommy 01 XSommy02.jpg|Sommy 02 XMan Faced Ape01.jpg|Man Faced Ape 01 XMan Faced Ape02.jpg|Man Faced Ape 02 XAgon01.jpg|Agon 01 XAgon02.jpg|Agon 02 XNicole01.jpg|Nicole 01 XNicole02.jpg|Nicole 02 XMotaricke01.jpg|Motaricke 01 XMotaricke02.jpg|Motaricke 02 XMaster of the Swamp01.jpg|Master of the Swamp 01 XMaster of the Swamp02.jpg|Master of the Swamp 02 XBourbon01.jpg|Bourbon 01 XBourbon02.jpg|Bourbon 02 XNicole03.jpg|Nicole 03 XNicole04.jpg|Nicole 04 XAmori01.jpg|Amori 01 XAmori02.jpg|Amori 02 XImori01.jpg|Imori 01 XImori02.jpg|Imori 02 XMajitani01.jpg|Majitani 01 XMajitani02.jpg|Majitani 02 XTonpa01.jpg|Tonpa 01 XTonpa02.jpg|Tonpa 02 XLippo01.jpg|Lippo 01 XLippo02.jpg|Lippo 02 XNGLGuide01.jpg|NGL Interpretor 01 XNGLGuide02.jpg|NGL Interpretor 02 XJeet01.jpeg|Jeet 01 XJeet02.jpeg|Jeet 02 XWon01.jpg|Won 01 XWon02.jpg|Won 02 XSedokan01.jpg|Sedokan 01 XSedokan02.jpg|Sedokan 02 XIvlenkov01.jpg|Ivlenkov 01 XIvlenkov02.jpg|Ivlenkov 02 XTonpa03.jpg|Tonpa 03 xTonpa04.jpg|Tonpa 04 XLinssen01.jpg|Linssen 01 XLinssen02.jpg|Linssem 02 XMito01.jpg|Mito 01 XMito02.jpg|Mito 02 XLeroute01.jpg|Leroute 01 XLeroute02.jpg|Leroute 02 XQuizzingLady01.jpg|Quizzing Lady 01 xQuizzingLady02.jpg|Quizzing Lady 02 xAsta01.jpg|Asta 01 xAsta02.jpg|Asta 02 xSiper01.jpg|Siper 01 xSiper02.jpg|Siper 02 xKyu01.jpg|Kyu 01 xKyu02.jpg|Kyu 02 xPonzu01.jpg|Ponzu 01 xPonzu02.jpg|Ponzu 02 xJispa01.jpg|Jispa 01 xJispa02.jpg|Jispa 02 xBendot01.jpg|Bendot 01 xBendot02.jpg|Bendot 02 xFrog-in-Waiting01.jpg|Frog-in-Waiting 01 xFrog-in-Waiting02.jpg|Frog-in-Waiting 02 xGreatStamp01.jpg|Great Stamp 01 xGreatStamp02.jpg|Great Stamp 02 xZepile01.jpg|Zepile 01 xZepile02.jpg|Zepile 02 xLatarza01.jpeg|Latarza 01 xLatarza02.jpeg|Latarza 02 xBarry01.jpg|Barry 01 xBarry02.jpg|Barry 02 xKhara01.jpg|Khara 01 xKhara02.jpg|Khara 02 xNogginLuggingTortoise01.jpg|Noggin Lugging Tortoise 01 xNogginLuggingTortoise02.jpg|Noggin Lugging Tortoise 02 xBeans01.jpg|Beans 01 xBeans02.jpg|Beans 02 xJohness01.jpg|Johness 01 xJohness02.jpg|Johness 02 xBodoro01.jpg|Bodoro 01 xBodoro02.jpg|Bodoro 02 xZebro01.jpg|Zebro 01 xZebro02.jpg|Zebro 02 xGozu01.jpg|Gozu 01 xGozu02.jpg|Gozu 02 xKazsule01.jpg|Kazsule 01 xKazsule02.jpg|Kazsule 02 xCanary01.jpg|Canary 01 xCanary02.jpg|Canary 02 Collaboration N *No cards as of yet in this category. Strengthening R 00000033.jpg|Gon 01 00000033.jpeg|Gon 02 Gon plate war 1.jpg|Gon 03 Gon plate war 1 (2).jpg|Gon 04 Gon incomplete talent.jpg|Gon 05 Gon incomplete talent (2).jpg|Gon 06 XNetero01.jpg|Netero 01 XNetero02.jpg|Netero 02 XWing01.jpg|Wing 01 XWing02.jpg|Wing 02 XWing03.jpg|Wing 03 XRabid Dog01.jpg|Rabid Dog 01 XRabid Dog02.jpg|Rabid Dog 02 XGon00.jpg|Gon 07 XGon01.jpg|Gon 08 XKastro01.jpg|Kastro 01 XKastro02.jpg|Kastro 02 XUvogin01.jpg|Uvogin 01 XUvogin02.jpg|Uvogin 02 XPalm01.jpg|Palm 01 XPalm02.jpg|Palm 02 XGido01.jpg|Gido 01 XGido02.jpg|Gido 02 XGido03.jpg|Gido 03 XGon02.jpg|Gon 09 Gon Card 14.jpg|Gon 10 Phinks card 1.jpg|Phinks 01 Phinks card 2.jpg|Phinks 02 Gon tag.jpg|Gon 11 Gon tag (2).jpg|Gon 12 XGido04.jpg|Gido 04 XGido05.jpg|Gido 05 XWing04.jpg|Wing 04 XWing05.jpg|Wing 05 XGon04.jpg|Gon 13 XGon03.jpg|Gon 14 XPalm03.jpg|Palm 03 XPalm04.jpg|Palm 04 XGon06.jpg|Gon 15 XGon05.jpg|Gon 16 XKastro03.jpg|Kastro 03 XKastro04.jpg|Kastro 04 XKastro05.jpg|Kastro 05 XNetero03.jpg|Netero 03 XNetero04.jpg|Netero 04 XNobunaga01.jpg|Nobunaga 01 XNobunaga02.jpg|Nobunaga 02 XGon20.jpg|Gon 17 XGon21.jpg|Gon 18 XGon10.jpg|Gon 19 XGon11.jpg|Gon 20 XWing06.jpg|Wing 06 XWing07.jpg|Wing 07 XGon12.jpg|Gon 21 XGon14.jpg|Gon 22 XGon13.jpg|Gon 23 57 xGon24.jpg|Gon 24 XGon08.jpg|Gon 25 XGon09.jpg|Gon 26 60 xGon27.jpg|Gon 27 61 xGon28.jpg|Gon 28 62 xNobunaga03.jpg|Nobunaga 03 62b xNobunaga04.jpg|Nobunaga 04 63 xPhinks03.jpg|Phinks 03 64 xPhinks04.jpg|Phinks 04 XGon15.jpg|Gon 29 XGon07.jpg|Gon 30 XPhinks01.jpg|Phinks 05 XPhinks02.jpg|Phinks 06 69 xNetero05.jpg|Netero 05 70 xNetero06.jpg|Netero 06 XGon16.jpg|Gon 31 XGon19.jpg|Gon 32 XGon17.jpg|Gon 33 XGon18.jpg|Gon 34 XGon22.jpg|Gon 35 XGon23.jpg|Gon 36 XNobunaga03.jpg|Nobunaga 05 XNobunaga04.jpg|Nobunaga 06 Netero Card 08 R.jpg|Netero 07 80 xNetero06.jpg|Netero 08 XPalm05.jpg|Palm 05 XPalm06.jpg|Palm 06 XUvogin03.jpg|Uvogin 03 84 xUvogin04.jpg|Uvogin 04 85 xWing08.jpg|Wing 08 86 xWing09.jpg|Wing 09 XGon24.jpg|Gon 37 XGon25.jpg|Gon 38 89 xGon39.jpg|Gon 39 90 xGon40.jpg|Gon 40 Phinks card 3.jpg|Phinks 07 Phinks card 4.jpg|Phinks 08 XKastro06.jpg|Kastro 06 XKastro07.jpg|Kastro 07 Operation R XLeech01.jpg|Leech 01 XLeech02.jpg|Leech 02 Milluki card 3.jpg|Milluki 03 Milluki card 4.jpg|Milluki 04 Illumi card 4.jpg|Illumi 01 Illumi card 5.jpg|Illumi 02 Kalluto 5.jpg|Kalluto 01 Kalluto 6.jpg|Kalluto 02 XZushi03.jpg|Zushi 03 XZushi04.jpg|Zushi 04 XZushi05.jpg|Zushi 05 XShalnark01.jpg|Shalnark 01 XShalnark02.jpg|Shalnark 02 XShoot01.jpg|Shoot 01 XShoot02.jpg|Shoot 02 Kalluto 7.jpg|Kalluto 03 Kalluto 8.jpg|Kalluto 04 Kikyo card 1.jpg|Kikyo 01 Kikyo card 2.jpg|Kikyo 02 Illumi card 6.jpg|Illumi 03 Illumi card 7.jpg|Illumi 04 XBaise03.jpeg|Baise 03 XBaise04.jpeg|Baise 04 XBaise05.jpg|Baise 05 XBaise06.jpg|Baise 06 XBaise07.jpg|Baise 07 XSquala05.jpg|Squala 01 XSquala06.jpg|Squala 02 XZushi06.jpg|Zushi 06 XZushi07.jpg|Zushi 07 Milluki card 5.jpg|Milluki 05 Milluki card 6.jpg|Milluki 06 XSquala03.jpg|Squala 03 XSquala04.jpg|Squala 04 Illumi card 8.jpg|Illumi 05 Illumi card 9.jpg|Illumi 06 XSquala07.jpg|Squala 05 XSquala08.jpg|Squala 06 XSquala09.jpg|Squala 07 40 xShalnark03.jpg|Shalnark 03 41 xShalnark04.jpg|Shalnark 04 42 xShoot03.jpg|Shoot 03 43 xShoot04.jpg|Shoot 04 XZushi08.jpg|Zushi 08 XZushi09.jpg|Zushi 09 XShoot03.jpg|Shoot 05 XShoot04.jpg|Shoot 06 XGoreinu01.jpeg|Goreinu 01 XGoreinu02.jpeg|Goreinu 02 XGoreinu03.jpg|Goreinu 03 Illumi card 10.jpg|Illumi 07 Illumi card 11.jpg|Illumi 08 Kikyo card 3.jpg|Kikyo 01 Kikyo card 4.jpg|Kikyo 02 XShalnark03.jpg|Shalnark 05 XShalnark04.jpg|Shalnark 06 XMorel01.jpg|Morel 01 XMorel02.jpg|Morel 02 Shalnark 1.jpg|Shalnark 07 Shalnark 2.jpg|Shalnark 08 61 xMilluki07.jpg|Milluki 07 62 xMilluki08.jpg|Milluki 08 XGita01.jpg|Illumi 09 XGita03.jpg|Illumi 10 XGoreinu04.jpg|Goreinu 04 XGoreinu05.jpg|Goreinu 05 Kalluto Card 21 R.jpg|Kalluto 05 Kalluto Card 22 R+.jpg|Kalluto 06 Change R Hisoka card 3.jpg|Hisoka 01 Hisoka card 4.jpg|Hisoka 02 XKillua01.jpg|Killua 01 XKillua02.jpg|Killua 02 XPorcupine01.jpg|Porcupine 01 XPorcupine02.jpg|Porcupine 02 XKillua03.jpg|Killua 03 XKillua04.jpg|Killua 04 XWorm01.jpg|Worm 01 XWorm02.jpg|Worm 02 XKillua05.jpg|Killua 05 XKillua06.jpg|Killua 06 Biscuit card 1.jpg|Biscuit 01 Biscuit card 2.jpg|Biscuit 02 XBiscuit01.jpg|Biscuit 03 XKillua07.jpg|Killua 07 XKillua08.jpeg|Killua 08 XKillua09.jpg|Killua 09 XKillua10.jpg|Killua 10 Zeno 1.jpg|Zeno 01 Zeno 2.jpg|Zeno 02 XBiscuit02.jpg|Biscuit 04 XBiscvuit03.jpg|Biscuit 05 Feitan card 1.jpg|Feitan 01 Feitan card 2.jpg|Feitan 02 Killua card 50.jpg|Killua 11 Killua card 49.jpg|Killua 12 Killua card 51.jpg|Killua 13 XKillua11.jpg|Killua 14 XKillua12.jpg|Killua 15 Killua card 52.jpg|Killua 16 Hisoka card 5.jpg|Hisoka 03 Hisoka card 6.jpg|Hisoka 04 Killua card 46.jpg|Killua 17 Killua card 45.jpg|Killua 18 XFeitan01.jpg|Feitan 03 XFeitan02.jpg|Feitan 04 Killua card 48.jpg|Killua 19 Killua card 47.jpg|Killua 20 XSadaso01.jpg|Sadaso 01 XSadaso02.jpg|Sadaso 02 XKillua13.jpg|Killua 21 XKillua14.jpg|Killua 22 XKillua15.jpg|Killua 23 XKillua16.jpg|Killua 24 XKillua17.jpg|Killua 25 XKillua18.jpg|Killua 26 48 xMachi01.jpg|Machi 01 49 xMachi02.jpg|Machi 02 XKillua19.jpg|Killua 27 XKillua20.jpg|Killua 28 XKillua21.jpg|Killua 29 XKillua22.jpg|Killua 30 XKillua23.jpg|Killua 31 XKillua24.jpg|Killua 32 XKillua25.jpg|Killua 33 Killua card 44.jpg|Killua 34 Hisoka card 7.jpg|Hisoka 05 Hisoka card 8.jpg|Hisoka 06 Biscuit card 3.jpg|Biscuit 06 Biscuit card 4.jpg|Biscuit 07 XBiscuit04.jpg|Biscuit 08 XBiscuit05.jpg|Biscuit 09 XSilva01.jpg|Silva 01 XSilva02.jpg|Silva 02 XZeno01.jpg|Zeno 01 XZeno02.jpg|Zeno 02 Silva card 4.jpg|Silva 03 Silva card 5.jpg|Silva 04 Feitan card 3.jpg|Feitan 05 Feitan card 4.jpg|Feitan 06 XKillua27.jpg|Killua 35 XKillua28.jpg|Killua 36 XKillua29.jpg|Killua 37 XKillua30.jpg|Killua 38 76 xKillua39.jpg|Killua 39 77 xKillua40.jpg|Killua 40 Hisoka card 11.jpg|Hisoka 07 Hisoka card 12.jpg|Hisoka 08 Machi stretch thread.jpg|Machi 03 Machi stretch thread (2).jpg|Machi 04 Hisoka card 9.jpg|Hisoka 09 Hisoka card 10.jpeg|Hisoka 10 84 xHisoka11.jpg|Hisoka 11 Release R XMelody03.jpg|Melody 03 XMelody04.jpg|Melody 04 Pokkle card1.jpg|Pokkle 01 Pokkle card2.jpg|Pokkle 02 XPokkle2.5.jpg|Pokkle 03 XRiehlvelt01.jpg|Riehlvelt 01 XRiehlvelt02.jpg|Riehlvelt 02 XRiehlvelt03.jpg|Riehlvelt 03 XSachmonoTocino01.jpg|Shachmono Tocino 01 XSachmonoTocino02.jpg|Shachmono Tocino 02 XSachmonoTocino03.jpg|Shachmono Tocino 03 Pokkle card3.jpg|Pokkle 04 Pokkle card4.jpg|Pokkle 05 Knuckle card 1.jpg|Knuckle 01 Knuckle card 2.jpg|Knuckle 02 XSachmonoTocino04.jpg|Shachmono Tocino 04 XSachmonoTocino05.jpg|Shachmono Tocino 05 Pokkle card5.jpg|Pokkle 06 Pokkle card6.jpg|Pokkle 07 XMelody05.jpg|Melody 05 XMelody06.jpg|Melody 06 Knuckle card 3.jpg|Knuckle 03 Knuckle card 4.jpg|Knuckle 04 XMelody07.jpg|Melody 07 XMelody08.jpg|Melody 08 XRazor01.jpg|Razor 01 XRazor02.jpg|Razor 02 Pokkle card7.jpg|Pokkle 08 Pokkle card8.jpg|Pokkle 09 Knuckle card 5.jpg|Knuckle 05 Knuckle card 6.jpg|Knuckle 06 XRiehlvelt04.jpg|Riehlvelt 04 XRiehlvelt05.jpg|Riehlvelt 05 Franklin card 1.jpg|Franklin 01 Franklin card 2.jpg|Franklin 02 Pokkle card9.jpg|Pokkle 10 Pokkle card10.jpg|Pokkle 11 Nature R Neon card 1.jpg|Neon 1 Neon card 2.jpg|Neon 2 XNeon2.5.jpg|Neon 3 Pakunoda 3.jpg|Pakunoda 01 Pakunoda 4.jpg|Pakunoda 02 Pakunoda 5.jpg|Pakunoda 03 Pakunoda 6.jpg|Pakunoda 04 Neon card 3.jpg|Neon 4 Neon card 4.jpg|Neon 5 Neon card 5.jpg|Neon 6 Neon card 6.jpg|Neon 7 XBinolt01.jpg|Binolt 01 XBinolt02.jpg|Binolt 02 XLeol01.jpg|Leol 01 XLeol02.jpg|Leol 02 Neon card 7.jpg|Neon 8 Neon card 8.jpg|Neon 9 XMeleoron01.jpg|Meleoron 01 XMeleoron02.jpg|Meleoron 02 XBinolt03.jpg|Binolt 03 XBinolt04.jpg|Binolt 04 Realization R Kurapika card 10.jpg|Kurapika 01 Kurapika card 11.jpg|Kurapika 02 XBasho01.jpg|Basho 01 XBasho02.jpg|Basho 02 Kurapika card 14.jpg|Kurapika 03 Kurapika card 15.jpg|Kurapika 04 XBasho03.jpg|Basho 03 XBasho04.jpg|Basho 04 XAbengane01.jpg|Abengane 01 XAbengane02.jpg|Abengane 02 XAbengane03.jpg|Abengane 03 XAbengane04.jpg|Abengane 04 XGenthru01.jpg|Genthru 01 XGenthru02.jpg|Genthru 02 Kurapika card 12.jpg|Kurapika 05 Kurapika card 13.jpeg|Kurapika 06 XBasho05.jpg|Basho 05 XBasho06.jpg|Basho 06 Kurapika card 16.jpg|Kurapika 07 Kurapika card 17.jpg|Kurapika 08 XKortopi01.jpg|Kortopi 01 XKortopi02.jpg|Kortopi 02 XBasho07.jpg|Basho 07 XBasho08.jpg|Basho 08 Kurapika card 20.jpg|Kurapika 09 Kurapika card 21.jpg|Kurapika 10 Kite card 1.jpg|Kite 01 Kite card 2.jpg|Kite 02 Kurapika card 22.jpg|Kurapika 11 Kurapika card 23.jpg|Kurapika 12 XOwl01.jpg|Owl 01 XOwl02.jpg|Owl 02 Kurapika card 18.jpg|Kurapika 13 Kurapika card 19.jpg|Kurapika 14 Shizuku card 1.jpg|Shizuku 01 Shizuku card 2.jpg|Shizuku 02 XShizuku01.jpg|Shizuku 03 XShizuku02.jpg|Shizuku 04 Knov card 01.jpg|Knov 01 Knov card 02.jpg|Knov 02 41 xKnov03.jpg|Knov 03 42 xKnov04.jpg|Knov 04 Shizuku card 3.jpg|Shizuku 05 Shizuku card 4.jpg|Shizuku 06 Knov card 03.jpg|Knov 05 Knov card 04.jpg|Knov 06 Kortopi card 1.jpg|Kortopi 03 Kortopi card 2.jpg|Kortopi 04 XKurapika01.jpg|Kurapika 15 XKurapika02.jpg|Kurapika 16 XKurapika03.jpg|Kurapika 17 Kurapika card 24.jpeg|Kurapika 18 53 xKortopi05.jpg|Kortopi 05 54 xKortopi06.jpg|Kortopi 06 Genthru card 03 R.jpg|Genthru 03 Genthru card 04 R+.jpg|Genthru 04 Knov card 05.jpg|Knov 07 Knov card 06.jpg|Knov 08 Knov card 07.jpg|Knov 09 Knov card 08.jpg|Knov 10 Non-Attribute R Bloster card 01.jpg|Bloster 01 Bloster card 02.jpg|Bloster 02 03 xBalda01.jpg|Balda 01 04 xBalda02.jpg|Balda 02 Mito card 03 R.jpg|Mito 03 Mito card 04 R+.jpg|Mito 04 07 xLeorio01.jpg|Leorio 01 Leorio card 1.jpg|Leorio 02 09 xHunter Association agent01.jpg|Agent 01 10 xHunter Association agent02.jpg|Agent 02 Majitani card 03 R.jpg|Majitani 03 Majitani card 04 R+.jpg|Majitani 04 Buhara card 03 R.jpg|Buhara 01 Buhara card 04 R+.jpg|Buhara 02 Satotz card 03.jpg|Satotz 01 Satotz card 04.jpg|Satotz 02 Gotoh card 01 R.jpg|Gotoh 01 Gotoh card 02 R+.jpg|Gotoh 02 19 xTonpa05.jpg|Tonpa 05 Tonpa card 08 R+.jpg|Tonpa 06 21 xPonzu03.jpg|Ponzu 03 22 xPonzu04.jpg|Ponzu 04 23 xMing Jol-ik01.jpg|Ming Jol-ik 01 24 xMing Jol-ik.jpg|Ming Jol-ik 02 25 xPodungo Lapoy01.jpg|Podungo 01 26 xPodungo Lapoy02.jpg|Podungo 02 27 xUnderground Clinic Nurse01.jpg|Nurse 01 28 xUnderground Clinic Nurse02.jpg|Nurse 02 29 xHanzo01.jpg|Hanzo 01 30 xHanzo02.jpg|Hanzo 02 Leorio card 2.jpg|Leorio 03 Leorio card 3.jpg|Leorio 04 33 xLead East Gorteau Dancer.jpg|Dancer 01 34 xLead East Gorteau Dancer.jpg|Dancer 02 Satotz card 01.jpg|Satotz 03 Satotz card 02.jpg|Satotz 04 Mike Card 01 R.jpg|Mike 01 Mike Card 02 R+.jpg|Mike 02 Leorio card 4.jpg|Leorio 05 Leorio card 5.jpg|Leorio 06 Ikalgo card 1.jpg|Ikalgo 01 Ikalgo card 2.jpg|Ikalgo 02 Tonpa card 06 R.jpg|Tonpa 07 Tonpa card 07 R+.jpg|Tonpa 08 45 xEast Gorteau Nen Using Soldier.jpg|Soldier 01 46 xEast Gorteau Nen Using Soldier.jpg|Soldier 02 47 xSatotz05.jpg|Satotz 05 48 xSatotz06.jpg|Satotz 06 Leorio card 6.jpg|Leorio 07 Leorio card 7.jpg|Leorio 08 Togari card 01 R.jpg|Togari 01 Togari card 02 R+.jpg|Togari 02 Mizuken card 01 R.jpg|Mizuken 01 Mizuken card 02 R+.jpg|Mizuken 02 55 xBopobo01.jpg|Bopobo 01 56 xBopobo02.jpg|Bopobo 02 Rammot card 1.jpg|Rammot 01 Rammot card 2.jpg|Rammot 02 59 xAmana01.jpg|Amana 01 60 xAmana02.jpg|Amana 02 Cheetu card 1.jpg|Cheetu 01 Cheetu card 2.jpg|Cheetu 02 Mizuken card 03 R.jpg|Mizuken 03 Mizuken card 04 R+.jpg|Mizuken 04 65 x288th Hunter Exam's 1st Phase Examiner 01.jpg|Examiner 01 66 x288th Hunter Exam's 1st Phase Examiner 02.jpg|Examiner 02 Hanzo card 01.jpg|Hanzo 03 Hanzo card 02.jpg|Hanzo 04 Menchi card 01 R.jpg|Menchi 01 Menchi card 02 R+.jpg|Menchi 02 Bonolenov card 03 R.jpg|Bonolenov 01 Bonolenov card 04 R+.jpg|Bonolenov 02 Menchi card 03 R.jpg|Menchi 03 Menchi card 04 R+.jpg|Menchi 04 Pike card 01.jpg|Pike 01 Pike card 02.jpg|Pike 02 77 xMenchi05.jpg|Menchi 05 78 xMenchi06.jpg|Menchi 06 Colt card 1.jpg|Colt 01 Colt card 2.jpg|Colt 02 81 xYunju01.jpg|Yunju 01 82 xYunju02.jpg|Yunju 02 Ponzu card 03 R.jpg|Ponzu 05 Ponzu card 04 R+.jpg|Ponzu 06 85 xPonzu07.jpg|Ponzu 07 Eliza card 01 R.jpg|Eliza 01 Eliza card 02 R+.jpg|Eliza 02 Leol card 1.jpg|Leol 03 Leol card 2.jpg|Leol 04 90 xTurtle01.jpg|Turtle 01 91 xTurtle02.jpg|Turtle 02 92 xPeggy01.jpg|Peggy 01 93 xPeggy02.jpg|Peggy 02 Buhara card 01 R.jpg|Buhara 03 Buhara card 02 R+.jpg|Buhara 04 96 xOrtho (brother)01.jpg|Brother 01 97 xOrtho (brother)02.jpg|Brother 02 98 xOrtho (sister)01.jpg|Sister 01 99 xOrtho (sister)02.jpg|Sister 02 100 xKurt and Reina01.jpg|Kurt & Reina 01 101 xKurt and Reina02.jpg|Kurt & Reina 02 102 xBat01.jpg|Bat 01 103 xBat02.jpg|Bat 02 104 xSnake01.jpg|Snake 01 105 xSnake02.jpg|Snake 02 106 xMosquito01.jpg|Mosquito 01 107 xMosquito02.jpg|Mosquito 02 108 xBanana Kavaro01.jpg|Banana 01 109 xBanana Kavaro02.jpg|Banana 02 110 xGorilla01.jpg|Gorilla 01 111 xGorilla02.jpg|Gorilla 02 112 xLin Koshi01.jpg|Lin 01 113 xLin Koshi03.jpg|Lin 02 114 xPell01.jpg|Pell 01 115 xPell02.jpg|Pell 02 Beans card 03 R.jpg|Beans 03 Beans card 04 R+.jpg|Beans 04 Tsezguerra card 03 R.jpg|Tsezguerra 01 Tsezguerra card 04 R+.jpg|Tsezguerra 02 120 xBara01.jpg|Bara 01 121 xBara02.jpg|Bara 02 122 xSpinner Clow01.jpg|Spinner 01 123 xSpinner Clow02.jpg|Spinner 02 124 xMonta Yuras01.jpg|Monta 01 125 xMonta Yuras02.jpg|Monta 02 Hina card 05 R.jpg|Hina 01 Hina card 06 R+.jpg|Hina 02 Leroute card 03 R.jpg|Leroute 03 Leroute card 04 R+.jpg|Leroute 04 130 xHollow01.jpg|Hollow 01 131 xHollow02.jpg|Hollow 02 Dwun card 01 R.jpg|Dwun 01 Dwun card 02 R+.jpg|Dwun 02 134 xGun Toting Ant01.jpg|Gun-toting Ant 01 135 xGun Toting Ant02.jpg|Gun-toting Ant 02 Welfin card 03 R.jpg|Welfin 01 Welfin card 04 R+.jpg|Welfin 02 138 xElena03.jpg|Elena 03 139 xElena04.jpg|Elena 04 140 xSteel Rope Wielding Ant01.jpg|Steel Rope Wielding Ant 01 141 xSteel Rope Wielding Ant02.jpg|Steel Rope Wielding Ant 02 Flutter card 1.jpg|Flutter 01 Flutter card 2.jpg|Flutter 02 Komugi card 1.jpg|Komugi 01 Komugi card 2.jpg|Komugi 02 List card 03 R.jpg|List 01 List card 04 R+.jpg|List 02 148 xHanzo05.jpg|Hanzo 05 149 xHanzo06.jpg|Hanzo 06 150 xEeta03.jpg|Eeta 03 151 xEeta04.jpg|Eeta 04 152 xBoki01.jpg|Boki 01 153 xBoku02.jpg|Boki 02 Zebro Card 05 R.jpg|Zebro 03 Zebro Card 06 R+.jpg|Zebro 04 156 xCentipede01.jpg|Centipede 01 157 xCentipede02.jpg|Centipede 02 List card 01 R.jpg|List 03 List card 02 R+.jpg|List 04 160 xSub01.jpg|Sub 01 161 xSub02.jpg|Sub 02 162 xAsta03.jpg|Asta 03 163 xAsta04.jpg|Asta 04 164 xBloster03.jpg|Bloster 03 165 xBloster04.jpg|Bloster 04 166 xStick Dinner01.jpg|Stick 01 167 xStick Dinner02.jpg|Stick 02 168 xAssassin A01.jpg|Assassin A 01 169 xAssassin A02.jpg|Assassin A 02 Zebro Card 03 R.jpg|Zebro 05 Zebro Card 04 R+.jpg|Zebro 06 Hina card 03 R.jpg|Hina 03 Hina card 04 R+.jpg|Hina 04 174 xPeggy03.jpg|Peggy 03 175 xPeggy04.jpg|Peggy 04 176 xSub03.jpg|Sub 03 177 xSub04.jpg|Sub 04 Dwun card 03 R.jpg|Dwun 03 Dwun card 04 R+.jpg|Dwun 04 182 xBara03.jpg|Bara 03 183 xBara04.jpg|Bara 04 184 xAmori03.jpg|Amori 03 185 xAmori04.jpg|Amori 04 186 xKasuga01.jpg|Kasuga 01 187 xKasuga02.jpg|Kasuga 02 188 xCoco Loco01.jpg|Coco 01 189 xCoco Loco02.jpg|Coco 02 Mito card 05 R.jpg|Mito 05 191 xMito06.jpg|Mito 06 Imori card 03 R.jpg|Imori 03 Imori card 04 R+.jpg|Imori 04 194 xKoala01.jpg|Koala 01 195 xKoala02.jpg|Koala 02 196 xBara05.jpg|Bara 05 197 xBara06.jpg|Bara 06 Meleoron card 03 R.jpg|Meleoron 03 Meleoron card 04 R+.jpg|Meleoron 04 Zepile card 05 R.jpg|Zepile 03 Zepile card 06 R+.jpg|Zepile 04 Ikalgo card 3.jpg|Ikalgo 03 Ikalgo card 4.jpg|Ikalgo 04 Bizeff card 01 R.jpg|Bizeff 01 Bizeffcard 02 R+.jpg|Bizeff 02 204 aBloster.jpg|Bloster 05 204 aBloster0.jpg|Bloster 06 Zazan Card 3 R.jpg|Zazan 01 Zazan Card 4 R+.jpg|Zazan 02 Zepile card 03 R.jpg|Zepile 05 Zepile card 04 R+.jpg|Zepile 06 208 xRodriot01.jpg|Rodriot 01 209 xRodriot02.jpg|Rodriot 02 210 xPekuba01.jpg|Pekuba 01 211 xPekuba02.jpg|Pekuba 02 211 zBizeff03.jpg|Bizeff 03 211 zBizeff04.jpg|Bizeff 04 Hina card 07 R.jpg|Hina 05 Hina card 08 R+.jpg|Hina 06 Bonolenov card 05 R.jpg|Bonolenov 03 Bonolenov card 06 R+.jpg|Bonolenov 04 Komugi card 3.jpg|Komugi 03 Komugi card 4.jpg|Komugi 04 216 aShidore.jpg|Shidore 01 216 aShidore0.jpg|Shidore 02 216 xMitsuba01.jpg|Mitsuba 01 217 xMitsuba02.jpg|Mitsuba 02 Hanzo card 03.jpg|Hanzo 07 Hanzo card 04.jpg|Hanzo 08 Leorio card 10.jpg|Leorio 09 Leorio card 11.jpg|Leorio 10 Gotoh card 03 R.jpg|Gotoh 03 Gotoh card 04 R+.jpg|Gotoh 04 Tsezguerra card 01 R.jpg|Tsezguerra 03 Tsezguerra card 02 R+.jpg|Tsezguerra 04 Leorio card 8.jpg|Leorio 11 Leorio card 9.jpg|Leorio 12 Canary Card 03 R.jpg|Canary 03 Canary Card 04 R+.jpg|Canary 04 Seaquant card 01 R.jpg|Seaquant 01 Seaquant card 02 R+.jpg|Seaquant 02 Welfin card 05 R.jpg|Welfin 03 Welfin card 06 R+.jpg|Welfin 04 234 xSub05.jpg|Sub 05 235 xSub06.jpg|Sub 06 Togari card 03 R.jpg|Togari 03 Togari card 04 R+.jpg|Togari 04 Tsezguerra card 05 R.jpg|Tsezguerra 05 Tsezguerra card 06 R+.jpg|Tsezguerra 06 240 xMito07.jpg|Mito 07 241 xMito08.jpg|Mito 08 Lippo card 03 R.jpg|Lippo 03 Lippo card 04 R+.jpg|Lippo 04 244 xHina05.jpg|Hina 07 245 xHina06.jpg|Hina 08 246 xZenji03.jpg|Zenji 01 247 xZenji04.jpg|Zenji 02 248 xPuhat03.jpg|Puhat 03 249 xPuhat04.jpg|Puhat 04 Welfin card 09 R.jpg|Welfin 05 Welfin card 10 R+.jpg|Welfin 06 Piyon card 01 R.jpg|Piyon 01 Piyon card 02 R+.jpg|Piyon 02 Kanzai card 01 R.jpg|Kanzai 01 Kanzai card 02 R+.jpg|Kanzai 02 Pariston card 03 R.jpg|Pariston 01 Pariston card 04 R+.jpg|Pariston 02 Kite (CA) card 01 R.jpg|Kite (CA) 01 Ikalgo card 15 R.jpg|Ikalgo 05 Ikalgo card 16 R+.jpg|Ikalgo 06 Welfin card 07 R.jpg|Welfin 07 Welfin card 08 R+.jpg|Welfin 08 Komugi card 5.jpg|Komugi 05 Komugi card 6.jpg|Komugi 06 256 xCocco01.jpg|Cocco 01 257 xCocco02.jpg|Cocco 02 Shidore card 01 R.jpg|Shidore 03 Shidore card 02 R+.jpg|Shidore 04 Beans card 07 R.jpg|Beans 05 Beans card 08 R+.jpg|Beans 06 Ikalgo card 5.jpg|Ikalgo 07 Ikalgo card 6.jpg|Ikalgo 08 Mizuken card 05 R.jpg|Mizuken 05 Mizuken card 06 R+.jpg|Mizuken 06 264 xAbe01.jpg|Abe 01 265 xAbe02.jpg|Abe 02 Amane card 01 R.jpg|Amane 01 Amane card 02 R+.jpg|Amane 02 Leorio card 12.jpg|Leorio 13 Leorio card 13.jpg|Leorio 14 Welfin card 11 R.jpg|Welfin 09 Welfin card 12 R+.jpg|Welfin 10 268 xLight Nostrade01.jpg|Light 01 269 xLight Nostrade02.jpg|Light 02 270 aLeorio.jpg|Leorio 15 270 sLeorio1.jpg|Leorio 16 270 xNickes01.jpg|Nickes 01 271 xNickes02.jpg|Nickes 02 Alluka card 02 R.jpg|Alluka 01 Alluka card 03 R+.jpg|Alluka 02 Beans card 05 R.jpg|Beans 07 Beans card 06 R+.jpg|Beans 08 Alluka card 04 R.jpg|Alluka 03 Alluka card 05 R+.jpg|Alluka 04 274 xChimera Ant Queen01.jpg|Queen 01 275 xChimera Ant Queen02.jpg|Queen 02 Ikalgo card 7.jpg|Ikalgo 09 Ikalgo card 8.jpg|Ikalgo 10 278 xMenchi07.jpg|Menchi 07 279 xMenchi08.jpg|Menchi 08 Pike card 05.jpg|Pike 03 Pike card 06.jpg|Pike 04 282 xHina07.jpg|Hina 09 283 xHina08.jpg|Hina 10 Komugi card 09 R.jpg|Komugi 07 Komugi card 10 R+.jpg|Komugi 08 286 aZepile.jpg|Zepile 07 286 aZepile0.jpg|Zepile 08 286 xJohness03.jpg|Johness 01 287 xJohness04.jpg|Johness 02 288 xLeorio15.jpg|Leorio 17 289 xLeorio16.jpg|Leorio 18 Collaboration R *No cards as of yet in this category. Strengthening SR 01 xGon41.jpg|Gon 41 02 xGon42.jpg|Gon 42 03 xGon43.jpg|Gon 43 04 xGon44.jpg|Gon 44 05 xWing10.jpg|Wing 10 06 xWing11.jpg|Wing 11 07 xGon45.jpg|Gon 45 08 xGon46.jpg|Gon 46 09 xGon47.jpg|Gon 47 10 xGon48.jpg|Gon 48 Gon Card 16.jpg|Gon 49 12 xNetero07.jpg|Netero 07 13 xNetero08.jpg|Netero 08 Nobunaga card 1.jpg|Nobunaga 07 Nobunaga card 2.jpg|Nobunaga 08 16 xKastro08.jpg|Kastro 08 17 xKastro09.jpg|Kastro 09 18 xRabid Dog03.jpg|Rabid Dog 3 19 xRabid Dog04.jpg|Rabid Dog 4 20 xGon50.jpg|Gon 50 21 xGon51.jpg|Gan 51 Dal card 03 SR.jpg|Dalzollene 03 Dal card 04 SR+.jpg|Dalzollene 04 Palm card 12 SR.jpg|Palm 07 Palm card 13 SR+.jpg|Palm 08 26 xGon52.jpg|Gon 52 27 xGon53.jpeg|Gon 53 28 xGon54.jpg|Gon 54 29 xGon55.jpg|Gon 55 Nobunaga card 3.jpg|Nobunaga 09 Nobunaga card 4.jpg|Nobunaga 10 32 xNobunaga11.jpg|Nobunaga 11 Phinks card 5.jpg|Phinks 09 Phinks card 6.jpg|Phinks 10 35 xPhinks11.jpg|Phinks 11 36 xGon56.jpg|Gon 56 37 xGon57.jpg|Gon 57 38 xGon58.jpg|Gon 58 39 xGon59.jpg|Gon 59 40 xGon60.jpg|Gon 60 Phinks card 7.jpg|Phinks 12 Phinks card 8.jpg|Phinks 13 Uvogin card 1.jpg|Uvogin 05 Uvogin card 2.jpg|Uvogin 06 43 cUvogin.jpg|Uvogin 07 43 fPalm.jpg|Palm 09 43 xWing12.jpg|Wing 12 44 xWing13.jpg|Wing 13 45 xNetero09.jpg|Netero 09 46 xNetero10.jpg|Netero 10 47 xGon61.jpeg|Gon 61 48 xGon62.jpg|Gon 62 Palm card 08 SR.jpg|Palm 10 Palm card 09 SR+.jpg|Palm 11 51 xGon63.jpg|Gon 63 52 xGon64.jpg|Gon 64 53 xGon65.jpg|Gon 65 54 xGon66.jpg|Gon 66 55 xGon67.jpg|Gon 67 Phinks card 9.jpg|Phinks 14 Phinks card 10.jpg|Phinks 15 58 xNetero11.jpg|Netero 11 59 xNetero12.jpg|Netero 12 60 xGon68.jpg|Gon 68 61 xGon69.jpg|Gon 69 62 xGon70.jpg|Gon 70 63 aGon.jpg|Gon 71 63 uPalm.jpg|Palm 12 Palm card 19 SR.jpg|Palm 13 Palm card 20 SR+.jpg|Palm 14 63 xUvogin05.jpg|Uvogin 07 64 xUvogin06.jpg|Uvogin 08 Palm card 10 SR.jpg|Palm 13 Palm card 11 SR+.jpg|Palm 14 67 xGon71.jpg|Gon 72 68 xGon72.jpg|Gon 73 69 xNetero13.jpg|Netero 13 70 xNetero14.jpg|Netero 14 71 xGon73.jpg|Gon 74 72 xGon74.jpg|Gon 75 Phinks card 13.jpg|Phinks 16 Phinks card 14.jpg|Phinks 17 Gon's Christmas card.jpg|Gon 76 76 xGon74.jpg|Gon 77 77 xNetero15.jpg|Gon 78 78 xNetero16.jpg|Gon 79 Nobunaga card 5.jpg|Gon 80 Nobunaga card 6.jpg|Gon 81 XRammot01.jpg|Rammot 03 XRammot02.jpg|Rammot 04 83 xNetero17.jpg|Netero 15 Neterocard1.jpg|Netero 16 85 xNetero19.jpg|Netero 17 Gon.jpg|Gon 82 Gon2.jpg|Gon 83 Gon beach card 1.jpg|Gon 84 Gon beach card 2.jpg|Gon 85 90 xNetero20.jpg|Netero 18 91 xNetero21.jpg|Netero 19 3196812667 1 16 4QQRzUSQ.jpg|Palm 15 Palm card 14 SR+.jpg|Palm 16 94 xNobunaga14.jpg|Nobunaga 12 95 xGon79.jpg|Gon 86 96 xGon80.jpg|Gon 87 97 xNetero22.jpg|Netero 20 98 xNetero23.jpg|Netero 21 99 xGon81.jpg|Gon 88 100 xGon82.jpg|Gon 89 101 xPhinks18.jpg|Phinks 18 102 xPhinks19.jpg|Phinks 19 103 xGon83.jpg|Gon 90 104 xGon84.jpg|Gon 91 105 xGon85.jpg|Gon 92 106 xGon86.jpg|Gon 93 Uvogin card 3.jpg|Uvogin 09 Uvogin card 4.jpg|Uvogin 10 Phinks card 11.jpg|Phinks 20 Phinks card 12.jpg|Phinks 21 Nobunaga card 7.jpg|Nobunaga 13 Nobunaga card 8.jpg|Nobunaga 14 113 xKastro10.jpg|Kastro 10 114 xKastro11.jpg|Kastro 11 Uvogin card 5.jpg|Uvogin 11 Uvogin card 6.jpg|Uvogin 12 117 xUvogin11.jpg|Uvogin 13 118 xGon87.jpg|Gon 94 119 xGon88.jpg|Gon 95 Nobunaga card 9.jpg|Nobunaga 15 Nobunaga card 10.jpg|Nobunaga 16 122 xNobunga19.jpg|Nobunaga 17 123 aGon.jpg|Gon 96 123 aGon0.jpg|Gon 97 123 pNobunaga.jpg|Nobunaga 18 123 vGon.jpg|Gon 98 123 xGon89.jpg|Gon 99 124 xGon90.jpg|Gon 100 126 xGon92.jpg|Gon 101 127 xGon93.jpg|Gon 102 128 xGon94.jpg|Gon 103 129 xGon95.jpg|Gon 104 Palm card 17 SR.jpg|Palm 17 Palm card 18 SR+.jpg|Palm 18 Menthuthuyoupi card 2.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 01 Menthuthuyoupi card 3.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 02 134 xMenthuthuyoupi03.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 03 135 xMenthuthuyoupi04.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 04 136 xPhinks22.jpg|Phinks 22 137 xPhinks23.jpg|Phinks 23 138 xPhinks24.jpg|Phinks 24 139 xPhinks25.jpg|Phinks 25 Palm card 15 SR.jpg|Palm 19 Palm card 16 SR+.jpg|Palm 20 142 xNobunaga20.jpg|Nobunaga 19 143 xNobunaga21.jpg|Nobunaga 20 144 xMenthuthuyoupi05.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 05 Menthuthuyoupi card 4.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 06 146 xPalm19.jpg|Palm 21 147 xPalm20.jpg|Palm 22 148 xNobunaga22.jpg|Nobunaga 21 149 aNobunga23.jpg|Nobunaga 22 149 fPhinks.jpg|Phinks 26 149 fPhinks0.jpg|Phinks 27 149 xGon96.jpg|Gon 105 150 xGon97.jpg|Gon 106 151 aPhinks.jpg|Phinks 26 151 aPhinks0.jpg|Phinks 27 151 xGon98.jpg|Gon 107 152 xGon99.jpg|Gon 108 153 xMenthuthuyoupi07.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 07 154 xMenthuthuyoupi08.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 08 155 xUvogin12.jpg|Uvogin 14 156 xUvogin13.jpg|Uvogin 15 157 xGon100.jpg|Gon 109 158 xGon101.jpg|Gon 110 Operation SR 01 xZushi10.jpg|Zushi 10 02 xZushi11.jpg|Zushi 11 Illumi card 12.jpg|Illumi 11 Illumi card 13.jpg|Illumi 12 05 xIllumi13.jpg|Illumi 13 Zushi card 10 SR.jpg|Zushi 12 Zushi card 11 SR+.jpg|Zushi 13 Illumi Card 23 SR.jpg|Illumi 14 Illumi Card 24 SR+.jpg|Illumi 15 Illumi card 14.jpg|Illumi 16 Illumi card 15.jpg|Illumi 17 Kalluto 3.jpg|Kalluto 07 Kalluto 4.jpg|Kalluto 08 Goreinu card 06 SR.jpg|Goreinu 06 Goreinu card 07 SR+.jpg|Goreinu 07 Goreinu card 08 SR.jpg|Goreinu 08 Goreinu card 09 SR+.jpg|Goreinu 09 00000981.jpg|Kalluto 09 Kalluto card 15 SR+.jpg|Kalluto 10 Morel card 03 SR.jpg|Morel 03 Morel card 04 SR+.jpg|Morel 04 Shalnark 3.jpg|Shalnark 09 Shalnark 4jpg.jpg|Shalnark 10 24 xShalnark11.jpg|Shalnark 11 Shalnark 10.jpg|Shalnark 12 Shalnark 11.jpg|Shalnark 13 Illumi card 3.jpg|Illumi 18 Illumi card 16.png|Illumi 19 Kalluto card 10.jpg|Kalluto 11 Kalluto card 16.jpg|Kalluto 12 Morel card 09 SR.jpg|Morel 05 Morel card 10 SR+.jpg|Morel 06 35 xShoot05.jpg|Shoot 07 36 aShoot06.jpg|Shoot 08 Shaiapouf card 9.jpg|Shaiapouf 01 Shaiapouf card 10.jpg|Shaiapouf 02 38 xLeech03.jpg|Leech 03 39 xLeech04.jpg|Leech 04 40 xShalnark14.jpg|Shalnark 14 Shalnark 5.jpg|Shalnark 15 42 xZushi14.jpg|Zushi 14 43 xZushi15.jpg|Zushi 15 44 xShoot06.jpg|Shoot 09 45 xShoot07.jpg|Shoot 10 46 aBaise08.jpg|Baise 08 46 aBaise09.jpg|Baise 09 Shaiapouf card 1.jpg|Shaiapouf 03 Shaiapouf card 2.jpg|Shaiapouf 04 Milluki Card 07 SR.jpg|Milluki 09 Milluki Card 08 SR+.jpg|Milluki 10 50 xMorel07.jpg|Morel 07 51 xMorel08.jpg|Morel 08 Shalnark 8.jpg|Shalnark 16 Shalnark 9.jpg|Shalnark 17 Shalnark 6.jpg|Shalnark 18 Shalnark 7.jpg|Shalnark 19 56 xShalnark20.jpg|Shalnark 20 57 xZazan03.jpg|Zazan 03 58 xZazan04.jpg|Zazan 04 59 xShoot08.jpg|Shoot 11 60 xShoot09.jpg|Shoot 12 Shaiapouf Card 7.jpg|Shaiapouf 05 Shaiapouf card 11.jpg|Shaiapouf 06 Shaiapouf card 12.jpg|Shaiapouf 07 Shaiapouf card 13.jpg|Shaiapouf 08 Morel card 07 SR.jpg|Morel 09 Morel card 08 SR+.jpg|Morel 10 67 xShaiapouf11.jpg|Shaiapouf 09 68 xShaiapouf12.jpg|Shaiapouf 10 Kalluto Christmas card 2.jpg|Kalluto 13 Kalluto Christmas card 1.jpg|Kalluto 14 71 xMorel11.jpg|Morel 11 72 xMorel12.jpg|Morel 12 Kalluto card 11.jpg|Kalluto 15 Kalluto card 13.jpg|Kalluto 16 Shalnark 12.jpg|Shalnark 21 76 xShalnark22.jpg|Shalnark 22 77 xMorel13.jpg|Morel 13 Morel card 11 SR.jpg|Morel 14 Morel card 12 SR+.jpg|Morel 15 80 xShiaipouf09.jpg|Shaiapouf 11 81 xShaiapouf10.jpg|Shaiapouf 12 82 xMorel16.jpg|Morel 16 Illumi Card 25 SR.jpg|Illumi 20 Illumi Card 26 SR+.jpg|Illumi 21 Shaiapouf card 14.jpg|Shaiapouf 13 Shaiapouf card 15.jpg|Shaiapouf 14 87 aShoot.jpg|Shoot 13 87 xShaiapouf13.jpg|Shaiapouf 15 88 xShaiapouf14.jpg|Shaiapouf 16 89 xShaiapouf15.jpg|Shaiapouf 17 Kalluto 9.jpg|Kalluto 17 Tumblr mqtfn4Kmiq1spwyzuo1 1280.jpg|Kalluto 18 Kalluto card 12.jpg|Kalluto 19 Change SR Killua card 40.jpg|Killua 41 Killua card 39.jpg|Killua 42 Killua card 43.jpg|Killua 43 Killua card 42.jpg|Killua 44 Hisoka card 13.jpg|Hisoka 12 Hisoka card 14.jpg|Hisoka 13 Hisoka card 17.jpg|Hisoka 14 Hisoka card 18.jpg|Hisoka 15 00000137.jpg|Machi 04 machi christmas 2.jpg|Machi 05 Machi tracer.jpg|Machi 06 Machi tracer (2).jpg|Machi 07 13 xMachi09.jpg|Machi 08 Zeno 3.jpg|Zeno 03 Zeno 4.jpg|Zeno 04 16 xZeno07.jpg|Zeno 05 Hisoka card 15.jpg|Hisoka 16 Hisoka card 16.jpg|Hisoka 17 19 xHisoka18.jpg|Hisoka 18 Hisoka card 19.jpg|Hisoka 19 Hisoka card 20.jpg|Hisoka 20 Killua card 41.jpg|Killua 45 23 xKillua46.jpg|Killua 46 Killua card 38.jpg|Killua 47 Killua card 37.jpg|Killua 48 Hisoka card 21.jpg|Hisoka 21 Hisoka card 22.jpg|Hisoka 22 Biscuit card 5.jpg|Biscuit 10 Biscuit card 6.jpg|Biscuit 11 30 xBiscuit12.jpg|Biscuit 12 Hisoka card 23.jpg|Hisoka 23 Hisoka card 24.jpg|Hisoka 24 Killua card 34.jpg|Killua 49 34 xKillua50.jpg|Killua 50 Killua as child card.jpg|Killua 51 Killua card 2.jpg|Killua 52 Hisoka card 25.jpg|Hisoka 23 Hisoka card 26.jpg|Hisoka 24 Killua card 36.jpg|Killua 53 Killua card 35.jpg|Killua 54 Biscuit card 7.jpg|Biscuit 13 Biscuit card 8.jpg|Biscuit 14 Killua card 29.jpg|Killua 55 Killua card 28.jpg|Killua 56 Killua card 31.jpg|Killua 57 Killua card 30.jpg|Killua 58 Killua card 3.jpg|Killua 59 48 xKillua60.jpg|Killua 60 Hisoka card 1.jpg|Hisoka 25 Hisoka card 2.jpg|Hisoka 26 51 xHisoka27.jpg|Hisoka 27 Killua card 33.jpg|Killua 61 Killua card 32.jpg|Killua 62 54 xKillua63.jpg|Killua 63 Silva card 2.jpg|Silva 06 Silva card 3.jpg|Silva 07 57 xSilva08.jpg|Silva 08 machi valentine.jpg|Machi 09 machi valentine (2).jpg|Machi 10 60 xBiscuit15.jpg|Biscuit 15 61 xBiscuit16.jpg|Biscuit 16 62 xKillua64.jpg|Killua 64 63 xKillua65.jpg|Killua 65 Biscuit card 9.jpg|Biscuit 17 Biscuit card 10.jpg|Biscuit 18 Hisoka1.jpg|Hisoka 28 Hisokacard2.jpg|Hisoka 29 Silva card 6.jpg|Silva 08 Silva card 7.jpg|Silva 09 70 xSilva11.jpg|Silva 10 Feitan card 5.jpg|Feitan 07 Feitan card 6.jpg|Feitan 08 Killua card 25.jpg|Killua 66 Killua card 24.jpg|Killua 67 75 xMachi11.jpg|Machi 11 76 xMachi12.jpg|Machi 12 77 xKillua68.jpg|Killua 68 78 xKillua69.jpg|Killua 69 Killua card 27.jpg|Killua 70 Killua card 26.jpg|Killua 71 81 xKillua72.jpg|Killua 72 Hisoka card 27.jpg|Hisoka 28 Hisoka card 28.jpg|Hisoka 29 84 xHisoka32.jpg|Hisoka 30 85 xBiscuit19.jpg|Biscuit 19 86 xBiscuit20.jpg|Biscuit 20 87 aBiscuit.jpg|Biscuit 21 Hisoka card 33.jpg|Hisoka 31 Hisoka card 34.jpg|Hisoka 32 Feitan card 9.jpg|Feitan 09 Feitan card 10.jpg|Feitan 10 Killua card 17.jpg|Killua 73 Killua card 16.jpg|Killua 74 93 xBiscuit21.jpg|Biscuit 22 94 xBiscuit22.jpg|Biscuit 23 95 xHisoka35.jpg|Hisoka 33 96 xHisoka36.jpg|Hisoka 34 97 xMachi13.jpg|Machi 13 98 xMachi14.jpg|Machi 14 Feitan card 7.jpg|Feitan 11 Feitan card 8.jpg|Feitan 12 Biscuit card 11.jpg|Biscuit 24 Biscuit card 12.jpg|Biscuit 25 103 xKillua75.jpg|Killua 75 104 xKillua76.jpg|Killua 76 Hisoka card 29.jpg|Hisoka 35 Hisoka card 30.jpg|Hisoka 36 Biscuit Card 25.jpg|Biscuit 26 Biscuit Card 26.jpg|Biscuit 27 3200880983 1 2 cmy9YDU8.jpg|Killua 77 Tumblr mxxmuxYiey1sffn4yo5 250.jpg|Killua 78 111 xFeitan13.jpg|Feitan 13 112 xFeitan14.jpg|Feitan 14 113 xKillua79.jpg|Killua 79 114 xKillua80.jpg|Killua 80 machi lovely acupuncture.jpg|Machi 15 machi lovely acupuncture 2.jpg|Machi 16 machi reliable instinct.jpg|Machi 17 machi reliable instinct 2.jpg|Machi 18 Hisoka card 35.jpg|Hisoka 37 Hisoka card 36.jpg|Hisoka 38 Feitan Card 17.jpg|Feitan 15 Feitan Card 23 SR+.jpg|Feitan 16 machi school 1.jpg|Machi 19 machi school 2.jpg|Machi 20 Hisoka card 31.jpg|Hisoka 39 Hisoka card 32.jpg|Hisoka 40 Biscuit card 13.jpg|Biscuit 24 Biscuit card 14.jpg|Biscuit 25 Killua card 18.jpg|Killua 81 130 xKillua82.jpg|Killua 82 131 xKillua83.jpg|Killua 83 132 xKillua84.jpg|Killua 84 machi control threads.jpg|Machi 21 machi control threads (2).jpg|Machi 22 135 xMachi23.jpg|Machi 23 136 xZeno08.jpg|Zeno 08 137 xZeno09.jpg|Zeno 09 138 xMachi24.jpg|Machi 24 139 xMachi25.jpg|Machi 25 140 xHisoka43.jpg|Hisoka 41 141 xHisoka44.jpg|Hisoka 42 142 xKillua85.jpg|Killua 85 143 xKillua86.jpg|Killua 86 144 xBiscuit26.jpg|Biscuit 26 145 xBiscuit27.jpg|Biscuit 27 146 xFeitan17.jpg|Feitan 17 147 xFeitan18.jpg|Feitan 18 Zeno 5.jpg|Zeno 10 Zeno 6.jpg|Zeno 11 150 xZeno12.jpg|Zeno 12 Killua Card 53.jpg|Killua 87 Killua card 15.jpg|Killua 88 153 xKillua89.jpg|Killua 89 154 xMachi26.jpg|Machi 26 155 xMachi27.jpg|Machi 27 Killua card 23.jpg|Killua 90 Killua card 21.jpg|Killua 91 158 xKillua30.jpg|Killua 92 Feitan card 11.jpg|Feitan 19 Feitan card 12.jpg|Feitan 20 161 xFeitan21.jpg|Feitan 21 Killua card 20.jpg|Killua 93 Killua card 19.jpg|Killua 94 164 xMachi28.jpg|Machi 28 165 xMachi29.jpg|Machi 29 166 xKillua24.jpg|Killua 95 167 xKillua25.jpg|Killua 96 168 xBiscuit28.jpg|Biscuit 28 169 xBiscuit29.jpg|Biscuit 29 170 xMachi30.jpg|Machi 30 171 xKillua26.jpg|Killua 97 172 xKillua27.jpg|Killua 98 173 xMachi31.jpg|Machi 31 174 xMachi32.jpg|Machi 32 Silva card 8.jpg|Silva 12 Silva card 9.jpg|Silva 13 177 xMachi31.jpg|Machi 31 178 xMachi32.jpg|Machi 32 179 xMachi33.jpg|Machi 33 180 xMachi34.jpg|Machi 34 181 xFeitan22.jpg|Feitan 19 182 xFeitan23.jpg|Feitan 20 183 xKillua28.jpg|Killua 99 184 xKillua29.jpg|Killua 100 machi tanabata 1.jpg|Machi 35 machi tanabata 2.jpg|Machi 36 187 xBiscuit30.jpg|Biscuit 30 188 xBiscuit31.jpg|Biscuit 31 189 xKillua30.jpg|Killua 101 190 xKillua31.jpg|Killua 102 191 xBiscuit32.jpg|Biscuit 32 192 xBiscuit33.jpg|Biscuit 33 193 xBiscuit34.jpg|Biscuit 34 Zeno 8.jpg|Zeno 13 Zeno 9.jpg|Zeno 14 Hisoka card 39.jpg|Hisoka 43 Hisoka card 40.jpg|Hisoka 44 Feitan card 13.jpg|Feitan 21 Feitan Card 22 SR+.jpg|Feitan 22 Hisoka card 37.jpg|Hisoka 45 Hisoka card 38.jpg|Hisoka 46 202 xKillua32.jpg|Killua 103 203 xKillua33.jpg|Killua 104 Feitan Card 24 SR.jpg|Feitan 23 Feitan Card 25 SR+.jpg|Feitan 24 206 xKillua34.jpg|Killua 105 207 xKillua35.jpg|Killua 106 Release SR Melody card 09 SR.jpg|Melody 09 Melody card 10 SR+.jpg|Melody 10 Franklin card 3.jpg|Franklin 03 Franklin card 4.jpg|Franklin 04 Franklin card 5.jpg|Franklin 05 Franklin card 6.jpg|Franklin 06 07 xFranklin07.jpg|Franklin 07 Razor card 03 SR.jpg|Razor 03 Razor card 04 SR+.jpg|Razor 04 Pokkle card11.jpg|Pokkle 12 Pokkle card12.jpg|Pokkle 13 Knuckle card 7.jpg|Knuckle 07 Knuckle card 8.jpg|Knuckle 08 14 xKnuckle09.jpg|Knuckle 09 15 xKnuckle10.jpg|Knuckle 10 16 xKnuckle11.jpg|Knuckle 11 17 xKnuckle12.jpg|Knuckle 12 18 xKnuckle13.jpg|Knuckle 13 19 xFranklin08.jpg|Franklin 08 Franklin card 7.jpg|Franklin 09 Franklin card 8.jpg|Franklin 10 22 xKnuckle14.jpg|Knuckle 14 23 xKnuckle15.jpg|Knuckle 15 24 xRazor05.jpg|Razor 05 25 xRazor06.jpg|Razor 06 Franklin card 9.jpg|Franklin 11 Franklin card 10.jpg|Franklin 12 28 aKnuckle.jpg|Knuckle 16 28 bKnuckle.jpg|Knuckle 17 28 xKnuckle16.jpg|Knuckle 18 29 xKnuckle17.jpg|Knuckle 19 Pokkle card13.jpg|Pokkle 14 Pokkle card14.jpg|Pokkle 15 32 xKnuckle18.jpg|Knuckle 20 33 xKnuckle19.jpg|Knuckle 21 34 xKnuckle20.jpg|Knuckle 22 35 xKnuckle21.jpg|Knuckle 23 Nature SR Neon card 9.jpg|Neon 10 Neon card 10.jpg|Neon 11 03 aKurapika17.jpg|Kurapika 19 03 aKurapika18.jpeg|Kurapika 20 Neferpitou.jpg|Neferpitou 01 Neferpitou.2.jpg|Neferpitou 02 09 xNeferpitou03.jpg|Neferpitou 03 Pakunoda 7.jpg|Pakunoda 05 Pakunoda 8.jpg|Pakunoda 06 Kuroro card 4.jpg|Chrollo 01 Kuroro card 5.jpg|Chrollo 02 12 xChrollo03.jpg|Chrollo 03 Kurapika card 41.jpg|Kurapika 21 Kurapika card 42.jpg|Kurapika 22 Pakunoda 9.jpg|Pakunoda 07 Pakunoda 10.jpg|Pakunoda 08 17 xPakunoda09.jpg|Pakunoda 09 Meleoron card 05 SR.jpg|Meleoron 05 Meleoron card 06 SR+.jpg|Meleoron 06 20 xKurapika21.jpg|Kurapika 23 21 xKurapika22.jpg|Kurapika 24 22 xKurapika23.jpg|Kurapika 25 23 xKurapika24.jpg|Kurapika 26 Neon card 11.jpg|Neon 12 Neon card 12.jpg|Neon 13 Binolt card 05 SR.jpg|Binolt 05 Binolt card 06 SR+.jpg|Binolt 06 Pitou card 28 SR.jpg|Neferpitou 04 Pitou card 29 SR+.jpg|Neferpitou 05 28 xNeon14.jpg|Neon 14 29 xNeon15.jpg|Neon 15 Neferpitou.3.jpg|Neferpitou 06 Pitou10.jpg|Neferpitou 07 Neon card 13.jpg|Neon 16 Neon card 14.jpg|Neon 17 Pakunoda Card 15.jpg|Pakunoda 10 Pakunoda Card 14.jpg|Pakunoda 11 Pakunoda card.jpeg|Pakunoda 12 Pakunoda card 2.jpg|Pakunoda 13 Pitou9.jpg|Neferpitou 08 Pitou8.jpg|Neferpitou 09 Pakunoda 11.jpg|Pakunoda 14 Paku1.jpg|Pakunoda 15 Neferpitou Card 14.jpg|Neferpitou 10 Neferpitou Card 13.jpg|Neferpitou 11 Paku8.jpg|Pakunoda 16 44 zPakunoda16.jpg|Pakunoda 17 Meruem Card 04.jpg|Meruem 01 Meruem Card 05.jpg|Meruem 02 Pitou card 15.jpg|Neferpitou 12 Pitou card 16.jpg|Neferpitou 13 Paku6.jpg|Pakunoda 18 Paku7.jpg|Pakunoda 19 Kuroro card 6.jpg|Chrollo 04 Kuroro card 7.jpg|Chrollo 05 Pakunoda 12.jpg|Pakunoda 20 Pakunoda 13.jpg|Pakunoda 21 Meruem Card 06.jpg|Meruem 03 Meruem Card 07.jpg|Meruem 04 Pitou card 22.jpg|Neferpitou 14 Pitou card 23.jpg|Neferpitou 15 Neon card 15.jpg|Neon 18 Neon card 16.jpg|Neon 19 Meleoron card 07 SR.jpg|Meleoron 07 Meleoron card 08 SR+.jpg|Meleoron 08 63 xLeol05.jpg|Leol 05 64 xLeol06.jpg|Leol 06 Realization SR Kurapika card 25.jpg|Kurapika 27 Kurapika card 26.jpeg|Kurapika 28 Shizuku card 5.jpg|Shizuku 07 00000138.jpg|Shizuku 08 Kurapika card 28.jpg|Kurapika 29 Kurapika card 29.jpg|Kurapika 30 Kurapika Mobage 2.jpg|Kurapika 31 Kurapika card 27.jpg|Kurapika 32 09 xKurapika31.jpg|Kurapika 33 Shizuku card 6.jpg|Shizuku 09 Shizuku card 7.jpg|Shizuku 10 Kortopi card 3.jpg|Kortopi 07 Kortopi card 4.jpg|Kortopi 08 14 xOwl03.jpg|Owl 03 15 xOwl04.jpg|Owl 04 16 xAbengane05.jpg|Abengane 05 17 xAbengane06.jpg|Abengane 06 Kurapika card 32.jpeg|Kurapika 34 Kurapika card 33.jpeg|Kurapika 35 20 xKurapika34.jpg|Kurapika 36 Shizuku card 8.jpg|Shizuku 11 Shizuku card 9.jpg|Shizuku 12 23 xShizuku13.jpg|Shizuku 13 Kurapika card 30.jpg|Kurapika 37 Kurapika card 31.jpg|Kurapika 38 26 xKurapika37.jpg|Kurapika 39 27 xGenthru05.jpg|Genthru 05 28 xGenthru06.jpg|Genthru 06 Shizuku card 21.jpeg|Shizuku 14 Shizuku card 10.jpg|Shizuku 15 31 xKurapika38.jpg|Kurapika 40 32 xKurapika39.jpg|Kurapika 41 33 xKurapika40.jpg|Kurapika 42 34 xKurapika41.jpg|Kurapika 43 Kurapika card 34.jpg|Kurapika 44 Kurapika card 35.jpg|Kurapika 45 37 xKurapika44.jpg|Kurapika 46 Shizuku card 15.jpg|Shizuku 16 Shizuku card 16.jpg|Shizuku 17 40 xKurapika45.jpg|Kurapika 47 41 xKurapika46.jpg|Kurapika 48 42 xKurapika47.jpg|Kurapika 49 Kite card 3.jpg|Kite 03 Kite card 4.jpg|Kite 04 45 xKite05.jpg|Kite 05 46 xKortopi09.jpg|Kortopi 09 47 aKurapika.jpg|Kurapika 50 47 bKurapika.jpg|Kurapika 51 47 xGenthru07.jpg|Genthru 07 48 xGenthru08.jpg|Genthru 08 49 xBonolenov05.jpg|Bonolenov 05 50 xBonolenov06.jpg|Bonlenov 06 Kurapika Mobage Summer.jpg|Kurapika 52 Kurapika Mobage Summer 2.jpg|Kurapika 53 Kurapika Mobage kimono 3.jpg|Kurapika 54 Kurapika Mobage kimono 4.jpg|Kurapika 55 Kortopi card 7.jpg|Kortopi 09 Kortopi card 8.jpg|Kortopi 10 Kurapika Mobage kimono 2.jpg|Kurapika 56 Kurapika Mobage kimono 1.jpg|Kurapika 57 Kite card 5.jpg|Kite 06 Kite card 6.jpg|Kite 07 Kortopi card 9.jpg|Kortopi 11 62 xKortopi13.jpg|Kortopi 12 63 xGenthru09.jpg|Genthru 09 64 xGenthru10.jpg|Genthru 10 00000991.jpg|Shizuku 18 66 xShizuku19.jpg|Shizuku 19 Shizuku card 11.jpg|Shizuku 20 Shizuku card 12.jpg|Shizuku 21 69 xGenthru11.jpg|Genthru 11 70 xGenthru12.jpg|Genthru 12 00000846.jpg|Kite 08 00000846 (1).jpg|Kite 09 73 xKurapika54.jpg|Kurapika 58 74 xKurapika55.jpg|Kurapika 59 75 xKurapika56.jpg|Kurapika 60 Kurapika Card 51.jpg|Kurapika 61 77 xBonolenov07.jpg|Bonolenov 07 78 xBonolenov08.jpg|Bonolenov 08 Genthru card 05 SR.jpg|Genthru 13 Genthru card 06 SR+.jpg|Genthru 14 Shizuku card 13.jpg|Shizuku 22 Shizuku card 14.jpg|Shizuku 23 Kortopi card 5.jpg|Kortopi 13 Kortopi card 6.jpg|Kortopi 14 Kurapika card 38.jpg|Kurapika 62 Kurapika card 39.jpg|Kurapika 63 Kite card 7.jpg|Kite 10 88 xKite08.jpg|Kite 11 89 xKurapika60.jpg|Kurapika 64 90 xKurapika61.jpg|Kurapika 65 91 xKurapika62.jpg|Kurapika 66 92 xKurapika63.jpg|Kurapika 67 00000933.jpg|Shizuku 24 00000933 (1).jpg|Shizuku 25 Shizuku Card 25 SR.jpg|Shizuku 26 Shizuku Card 26 SR+.jpg|Shizuku 27 Kurapika card 36.jpg|Kurapika 68 Kurapika card 37.jpg|Kurapika 69 99 xKurapika66.jpg|Kurapika 70 00001095.jpg|Kurapika 71 0000109548943-7.jpg|Kurapika 72 Knov card 10.jpg|Knov 11 Knov card 11.jpg|Knov 12 00000969.jpg|Shizuku 28 00000969 (1).jpg|Shizuku 29 106 xKortopi16.jpg|Kortopi 15 107 aKurapika.jpg|Kurapika 73 107 bKurapika.jpg|Kurapika 74 Kortopi card 10.jpg|Kortopi 16 Kortopi card 11.jpg|Kortopi 17 Knov card 09.jpg|Knov 13 110 xKnov14.jpg|Knov 14 00000777.jpg|Shizuku 30 00000777 (1).jpg|Shizuku 31 Kurapika Mobage Disguise.jpg|Kurapika 75 Kurapika card 40.jpg|Kurapika 76 Kite Card 16.jpg|Kite 12 Kite Card 17 SR+.jpg|Kite 13 Non-Attribute SR Leorio card 14.jpg|Leorio 19 Leorio card 15.jpg|Leorio 20 Leorio card 16.jpg|Leorio 21 Leorio card 17.jpg|Leorio 22 05 xMenchi09.jpg|Menchi 09 06 xMenchi10.jpg|Menchi 10 Leorio card 18.jpg|Leorio 23 Leorio card 19.jpg|Leorio 24 Tsezguerra card 07 SR.jpg|Tsezguerra 07 Tsezguerra card 08 SR+.jpg|Tsezguerra 08 Gin card 1.jpg|Ging 01 Gin card 2.jpg|Ging 02 Leorio card 22.jpg|Leorio 25 14 xLeorio22.jpg|Leorio 26 Leorio card 20.jpg|Leorio 27 Leorio card 21.jpg|Leorio 28 17 xLeorio25.jpg|Leorio 29 Komugi card 7.jpg|Komugi 09 Komugi card 8.jpg|Komugi 10 Leorio card 23.jpeg|Leorio 30 Leorio card 24.jpg|Leorio 31 Ikalgo card 9.jpg|Ikalgo 11 Ikalgo card 10.jpg|Ikalgo 12 24 xTsezguerra09.png|Tsezguerra 09 25 xTsezguerra10.png|Tsezguerra 10 Bonolenov card 07 SR.jpg|Bonolenov 09 Bonolenov card 08 SR+.jpg|Bonolenov 10 28 xBonolenov07.jpg|Bonolenov 11 Leorio card 25.jpg|Leorio 32 Leorio card 26.jpg|Leorio 33 Ponzu card 05 SR.jpg|Ponzu 08 Ponzu card 06 SR+.jpg|Ponzu 09 Pike card 03.jpg|Pike 05 Pike card 04.jpg|Pike 06 Jed card 01.jpg|Jed 01 Jed card 02.jpg|Jed 02 37 xSatotz07.jpg|Satotz 07 38 xSatotz08.jpg|Satotz 08 Cheadle card 01 SR.jpg|Cheadle 01 Cheadle card 02 SR+.jpg|Cheadle 02 Cheetu card 3.jpg|Cheetu 03 Cheetu card 4.jpg|Cheetu 04 Ponzu card 07 SR.jpg|Ponzu 10 Ponzu card 08 SR+.jpg|Ponzu 11 45 xLeorio30.jpg|Leorio 34 46 xLeorio31.jpg|Leorio 35 47 xMito09.jpg|Mito 09 48 xMito10.jpg|Mito 10 Colt card 3.jpg|Colt 03 Colt card 4.jpg|Colt 04 Menchi card 05 SR.jpg|Menchi 11 Menchi card 06 SR+.jpg|Menchi 12 Rammot card 3.jpg|Rammot 03 Rammot card 4.jpg|Rammot 04 Ponzu card 09 SR.jpg|Ponzu 12 Ponzu card 10 SR+.jpg|Ponzu 13 57 xPorcupine03.jpg|Porcupine 03 Cheetu card 5.jpg|Cheetu 05 Cheetu card 6.jpg|Cheetu 06 60 xLeorio32.jpg|Leorio 36 61 xLeorio33.jpg|Leorio 37 62 xYunju03.jpg|Yunju 03 63 xYunju04.jpg|Yunju 04 Leorio card 27.jpg|Leorio 36 Leorio card 28.jpg|Leorio 37 66 xLeorio36.jpg|Leorio 38 67 xHanzo09.jpg|Hanzo 09 68 xHanzo10.jpg|Hanzo 10 Menchi card 07 SR.jpg|Menchi 13 Menchi card 08 SR+.jpg|Menchi 14 71 xMenchi15.jpg|Menchi 15 72 aBeans.jpg|Beans 09 Cheetu card 7.jpg|Cheetu 07 Cheetu card 8.jpg|Cheetu 08 00001114.jpg|Ging 03 00001114 (1).jpg|Ging 04 Bonolenov card.jpeg|Bonolenov 12 77 xBonolenov09.jpg|Bonolenov 13 78 xLeorio37.jpg|Leorio 39 79 xLeorio38.jpg|Leorio 40 Leorio card 29.jpg|Leorio 41 81 xLeorio40.jpg|Leorio 42 Cheetu card 9.jpg|Cheetu 09 Cheetu card 10.jpg|Cheetu 10 84 xGing05.jpg|Ging 05 85 xGing06.jpg|Ging 06 86 xMenchi16.jpg|Menchi 16 87 xMenchi17.jpg|Menchi 17 88 xLeorio41.jpg|Leorio 43 89 xLeorio42.jpg|Leorio 44 Zazan Card 5 SR.jpg|Zazan 05 Zazan Card 6 SR+.jpg|Zazan 06 Ging Card 07 SR.jpg|Ging 07 Ging Card 08 SR+.jpg|Ging 08 Ikalgo card 11.jpg|Ikalgo 13 Ikalgo card 12.jpg|Ikalgo 14 96 aAmane.jpg|Amane 03 96 bCheadle.jpg|Cheadle 03 96 cCheadle.jpg|Cheadle 04 96 dLeorio.jpg|Leorio 45 96 eLeorio.jpg|Leorio 46 Mizaistom card 01 SR.jpg|Mizaistom 01 Tsubone card 03 SR.jpg|Tsubone 01 Tsubone card 04 SR+.jpg|Tsubone 02 00001092.jpg|Gotoh 05 Tsubone card 01 SR.jpg|Tsubone 03 Tsubone card 02 SR+.jpg|Tsubone 04 100 xChimera Ant Queen03.jpg|Chimera Ant Queen 03 101 xChimera Ant Queen04.jpg|Chimera Ant Queen 04 Gin card 3.jpg|Ging 09 Gin card 4.jpg|Ging 10 Colt card 5.jpg|Colt 05 Colt card 6.jpg|Colt 06 Ikalgo card 13.jpg|Ikalgo 15 Ikalgo card 14.jpg|Ikalgo 16 00001005.jpg|Komugi 11 109 xHina09.jpg|Hina 11 Leol card 05 SR.jpg|Leol 07 Leol card 06 SR+.jpg|Leol 08 Hina card 1.jpg|Hina 12 Hina card 2.jpg|Hina 13 Welfin card 1.jpg|Welfin 11 Welfin card 2.jpg|Welfin 12 Bloster card 03.jpg|Bloster 07 Bloster card 04.jpg|Bloster 08 Pariston card 01 SR.jpg|Parriston 03 Pariston card 02 SR+.jpg|Parriston 04 120 aLeorio.jpg|Leorio 47 120 bLeorio.jpg|Leorio 48 120 xLeorio43.jpg|Leorio 49 121 xLeorio44.jpg|Leorio 50 122 xBonolenov10.jpg|Bonolenov 14 Bonolenov Card 02.jpg|Bonolenov 15 Collaboration SR *No cards as of yet in this category. Strengthening SSR 01 xGon102.jpg|Gon 111 02 xGon103.jpg|Gon 112 03 xKastro12.jpg|Kastro 12 04 xKastro13.jpg|Kastro 13 05 xWing14.jpg|Wing 14 06 xWing15.jpg|Wing 15 Menthuthuyoupi card 5.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 09 Menthuthuyoupi card 6.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 10 09 xGon104.jpg|Gon 113 10 xGon105.jpg|Gon 114 Phinks card 15.jpg|Phinks 30 Phinks card 16.jpg|Phinks 31 Nobunaga card 11.jpg|Nobunaga 23 Nobunaga card 12.jpg|Nobunaga 24 Uvogin card 7.jpg|Uvogin 16 Uvogin card 8.jpg|Uvogin 17 17 xGon106.jpg|Gon 115 18 xGon107.jpg|Gon 116 Menthuthuyoupi card 7.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 11 20 xMenthuthuyoupi12.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 12 Nobunaga card 13.jpg|Nobunaga 25 22 xNobunaga25.jpg|Nobunaga 26 23 xUvogin11.jpg|Uvogin 18 24 xUvogin12.jpg|Uvogin 19 25 xGon108.jpg|Gon 117 26 xGon109.jpg|Gon 118 27 xGon110.jpg|Gon 119 28 xGon111.jpg|Gon 120 29 xNetero24.jpg|Netero 26 30 xNetero25.jpg|Netero 27 31 xUvogin13.jpg|Uvogin 20 32 xUvogin14.jpg|Uvogin 21 Menthuthuyoupi card 12 SSR.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 13 Menthuthuyoupi card 13 SSR+.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 14 Menthuthuyoupi card 8.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 15 Menthuthuyoupi card 9.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 16 37 xPhinks28.jpg|Phinks 32 38 xPhinks29.jpg|Phinks 33 Menthuthuyoupi card 10.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 17 Menthuthuyoupi Card 1.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 18 41 xWing16.jpg|Wing 16 42 xWing17.jpg|Wing 17 43 xUvogin15.jpg|Uvogin 22 44 xUvogin16.jpg|Uvogin 23 45 xNetero26.jpg|Netero 28 46 xNetero27.jpg|Netero 29 Menthuthuyoupi card 11.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 19 48 xMenthuthuyoupi20.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 20 49 xNetero28.jpg|Netero 30 50 xNetero29.jpg|Netero 31 51 xGon112.jpg|Gon 121 52 xGon113.jpg|Gon 122 53 xPhinks30.jpg|Phinks 34 54 xPhinks31.jpg|Phinks 35 Uvogin card 9.jpg|Uvogin 24 Uvogin card 10.jpg|Uvogin 25 57 xPalm21.jpg|Palm 25 58 xPalm22.jpg|Palm 26 59 xNetero30.jpg|Netero 32 60 xNetero31.jpg|Netero 33 61 xNobunaga26.jpg|Nobunaga 27 62 xNobunaga27.jpg|Nobunaga 28 63 xMenthuthuyoupi21.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi 21 64 xGon114.jpg|Gon 123 65 xGon115.jpg|Gon 124 65 yGon.jpg|Gon 125 65 zGon.jpg|Gon 126 66 aNetero.jpg|Netero 34 66 xPalm23.jpg|Palm 27 67 xPalm24.jpg|Palm 28 68 xNetero32.jpg|Netero 35 69 xNetero33.jpg|Netero 36 70 xGon120.jpg|Gon 127 71 xGon121.jpg|Gon 128 72 xUvogin19.jpg|Uvogin 26 Operation SSR Zazan card 1.jpg|Zazan 07 Zazan card 2.jpg|Zazan 08 Illumi Card 27 SSR.jpg|Illumi 22 Illumi Card 28 SSR+.jpg|Illumi 23 05 xZushi16.jpg|Zushi 16 05 xZushi17.jpg|Zushi 17 Morel card 05 SSR.jpg|Morel 17 Morel card 06 SSR+.jpg|Morel 18 08 xMorel19.jpg|Morel 19 09 xGoreinu10.jpg|Goreinu 10 10 xGoreinu11.jpg|Goreinu 11 Illumi card 1.jpg|Illumi 24 Illumi card 17.jpg|Illumi 25 13 xShoot10.jpg|Shoot 14 14 xShoot11.jpg|Shoot 15 15 xShalnark23.jpg|Shalnark 23 Shalnark 13.jpg|Shalnark 24 Shaiapouf card 3.jpg|Shaiapouf 18 Shaiapouf card 4.jpg|Shaiapouf 19 Illumi card 18.jpg|Illumi 26 Illumi card 19.jpg|Illumi 27 21 aMorel.jpg|Morel 20 21 xShaiapouf18.jpg|Shaiapouf 20 22 xShalnark25.jpg|Shaiapouf 21 Shaiapouf card 5.jpg|Shaiapouf 22 Shaiapouf card 16.jpg|Shaiapouf 23 25 xShalnark26.jpg|Shalnark 25 26 xShalnark27.jpg|Shalnark 26 Illumi Card 20.jpg|Illumi 28 28 xIllumi25.jpg|Illumi 29 Illumi Card 29 SSR.jpg|Illumi 30 Illumi Card 30 SSR+.jpg|Illumi 31 Shaiapouf card 17.jpg|Shaiapouf 24 Shaiapouf card 18.jpg|Shaiapouf 25 33 xShalnark28.jpg|Shalnark 27 34 xShalnark29.jpg|Shalnark 28 Shaiapouf Card 6.jpg|Shaiapouf 26 Shaiapouf Card 8.jpg|Shaiapouf 27 37 xShalnark28.jpg|Shalnark 29 38 xShalnark29.jpg|Shalnark 30 Shalnark 14.jpg|Shalnark 31 Shalnark.2.jpg|Shalnark 32 Illumi card 2.jpeg|Illumi 32 Illumi Card 31 SSR+.jpg|Illumi 33 Kalluto card 20 SSR.jpg|Kalluto 30 Kalluto Card 23 SSR+.jpg|Kalluto 31 45 xShoot12.jpg|Shoot 16 46 xShoot13.jpg|Shoot 17 Kalluto.jpg|Kalluto 32 Kalluto.2.jpg|Kalluto 33 49 xMorel09.jpg|Morel 21 50 xMorel10.jpg|Morel 22 Karuto card 11.jpg|Kalluto 34 Karuto card 12.jpg|Kalluto 35 53 xShaiapouf24.jpg|Shaiapouf 28 54 xShaiapouf25.jpg|Shaiapouf 29 55 xMorel11.jpg|Morel 23 56 xMorel12.jpg|Morel 24 57 xShoot14.jpg|Shoot 18 58 xShoot15.jpg|Shoot 19 59 xShalnark30.jpg|Shalnark 33 60 xShalnark31.jpg|Shalnark 34 61 xIllumi28.jpg|Illumi 34 62 xIllumi29.jpg|Illumi 35 Change SSR Biscuit card 15.jpg Biscuit card 16.jpg 03 xBiscuit37.jpg 04 xKillua36.jpg 05 xKillua37.jpg Hisoka card 41.jpg Hisoka card 42.jpeg 08 xHisoka51.jpg 09 xHisoka52.jpg 10 xHisoka53.jpg 11 xKillua38.jpg 12 xKillua39.jpg Silva card 10.jpg Silva card 1.jpg Hisoka card 43.jpg Hisoka card 44.jpg 3188747129 1 10 66eWk6ZW.jpg Biscuit card 17.jpg Killua card 14.jpg Killua card 13.jpg Hisoka card 45.jpg Hisoka card 46.jpg Feitan card 14.jpg Feitan card 15.jpg 25 xFeitan38.jpg Killua card 10.jpg Killua card 9.jpg Biscuit card 20.jpg Biscuit Card 24.jpg 00000419.jpg 000004192.jpg Feitan Card 20.jpg Feitan card.jpeg Killua card 12.jpg Killua card 11.jpg Zeno 10.jpg Zeno 11.jpg Biscuit card 18.jpg Biscuit 20.jpg Hisoka card 47.jpg Hisoka card 48.jpg Machi feelings for danchou.jpg Machi feelings for danchou (2).jpg Zeno card 13 SSR.jpg Zeno card 14 SSR+.jpg Biscuit card 23.jpg 47 xBiscuit45.jpg 48 xHisoka60.jpg 49 xHisoka61.jpg Hisoka card 49.jpg Hisoka card 49.jpg 52 xMachi41.jpg 53 xMachi42.jpg Biscuit card 21.jpg Biscuit card 22.jpg 00000700 (1).jpg 00000700 (2).jpg Killua card 8.jpg Killua card 6.jpg Machi card 1.jpg Machi card 2.jpg 62 xBiscuit50.jpg 63 xBiscuit51.jpg Killua card 7.jpg Killua card 5.jpg Feitan Card 28 SSR.jpg Feitan Card 29 SSR+.jpg 68 xHisoka64.jpg Hisoka5.jpg 70 xHisoka66.jpg 71 xHisoka67.jpg Zeno card 15 SSR.jpg Zeno card 16 SSR+.jpg 74 xBiscuit52.jpg 75 xBiscuit53.jpg 76 xKillua50.jpg 77 xKillua51.jpg 78 xMachi45.jpg 79 xMachi46.jpg 80 xKillua52.jpg 81 xKillua53.jpg 82 xBiscuit54.jpg 0000110935323.jpg Killua Card 54.jpg 85 xKillua55.jpg 86 xMachi47.jpg 87 xMachi48.jpg Hisoka3.jpg 89 xKillua56.jpg 90 xKillua57.jpg 91 xMachi49.jpg 92 xMachi50.jpg 93 xKillua58.jpg 94 xKillua59.jpg Hisoka4.jpg 96 xHisoka70.jpg 26789177.jpeg 26800045.jpeg Hisoka card 51.jpg Hisoka card 52.jpg 101 xFeitan43.jpg 102 xFeitan44.jpg 103 xKillua60.jpg 104 xKillua61.jpg Silva card 13 SSR.jpg Silva card 14 SSR+.jpg 107 xKillua62.jpg 108 xKillua63.jpg 109 xHisoka71.jpg 110 xHisoka72.jpg 111 xBiscuit56.jpg 112 xBiscuit57.jpg 113 xKillua64.jpg 114 xKillua65.jpg Feitan Card 26 SSR.jpg Feitan Card 27 SSR+.jpg Hisoka7.jpg Hisoka8.jpg 119 xMachi53.jpg 120 xMachi54.jpg 00000877.jpg 122 xKillua67.jpg Silva card 15 SSR.jpg Silva card 16 SSR+.jpg 125 xBiscuit58.jpg 126 xBiscuit59.jpg 127 xZeno21.jpg 128 xZeno22.jpg Feitan card 16.jpg Feitan Pain Packer Battle Cardass.jpg Biscuit Card 27.jpg 132 xBiscuit61.jpg 133 xKillua68.jpg 134 xKillua69.jpg 135 xHisoka75.jpg 136 xHisoka76.jpg 137 aManchi.jpg 138 xMachi57.jpg 139 xMachi58.jpg 140 xBiscuit.jpg 141 xBiscuit.jpg 142 xKillua.jpg 143 xKillua.jpg 144 xBiscuit62.jpg 145 xBiscuit63.jpg 146 xMachi59.jpg 147 xMachi56.jpg 148 xBiscuit.jpg 149 xBiscuit.jpg 150 xHisoka77.jpg 151 xKillua70.jpg 152 xKillua71.jpg 153 xHisoka75.jpg 154 xHisoka.jpg Release SSR Razor card 05 SSR.jpg|Razor 07 Razor card 06 SSR+.jpg|Razor 08 Franklin card 11.jpg|Franklin 13 Franklin card 12.jpg|Franklin 14 05 xFranklin15.jpg|Franklin 15 06 xKnuckle22.jpg|Knuckle 24 07 xKnuckle23.jpg|Knuckle 25 08 xFranklin16.jpg|Franklin 16 09 xFranklin17.jpg|Franklin 17 10 xRazor09.jpg|Razor 09 11 xKnuckle24.jpg|Knuckle 26 12 xKnuckle25.jpg|Knuckle 27 13 xKnuckle26.jpg|Knuckle 28 14 xKnuckle27.jpg|Knuckle 29 15 xFranklin18.jpg|Franklin 18 16 xKnuckle27.jpg|Knuckle 30 17 xKnuckle28.jpg|Knuckle 31 Nature SSR Realization SSR Non-Attribute SSR Collaboration SSR Category:Merchandise Site Navigation Category:Merchandise